


With Virtue Ceased

by virdant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Integration AU, M/M, Mandalorian Empire (Star Wars), Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: [integration AU]They did not think, when they sought to integrate him, what it would mean for him to be Mandalorian. They did not think of what would happen when they thought to strip him of the Jedi teachings. They did not think of what it meant, to immerse him in the violent honor of survival of the fittest. They did not think of the consequences.Obi-Wan integrates. The result is beyond what the Mandalorians could have predicted.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 397
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	With Virtue Ceased

**Author's Note:**

> i will write one (1) integration AU, and this is it.

He goes by Ben, now, not that they call him that. Their voices follow where he goes, hushed and awed. He is their shining achievement, the one who did more than make it, the one who rose beyond the chaff.

Jango’s gaze follows his every movement, every nerve alert. Jango is always cautious, but that caution has been honed to an even finer point, now. He does not speak, and under his helmet it is hard to track the movement of his eyes, but Ben can feel his gaze: watching and wanting.

Mand’alor, they call him. He won the right to rule by conquest, in single combat. He spared his opponent, and there are those who would call him weak for that, but there are others who know that it was not weakness, but strength. It was strength that brought him to the ring, strength that allowed him to throw off his shackles, strength to challenge and rule.

And rule he does.

He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, once. Jedi Knight. He is not, anymore, He’s shed his own name, his old life, the same way he has shed his robes: to grasping hands determined to see him stripped bare and made anew. And he has: has made himself anew. He goes by Ben, now. He is Mandalorian, now. He wears the beskar armor as if he was born to it.

He is Mand’alor, now.

They did not think, when they sought to integrate him, what it would mean for him to be Mandalorian. They did not think of what would happen when they thought to strip him of the Jedi teachings. They did not think of what it meant, to immerse him in the violent honor of survival of the fittest. They did not think of the consequences.

Ben had slipped from Jango’s grasp, straddled him, pinned him down and won. He took the darksaber from Jango’s grasp, and Ben was once Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, and he wielded it with far more ease than Jango ever would. He challenged Jango and he won.

He is Mandalorian, after all. And Mandalorians have always valued strength.

He held Jango in his grasp and he knew he could kill him. It would be his right, as Mand’alor. But Ben looks at Jango, at the fierce pride in his eyes, at the joy of what he has wrought.

He could take that satisfaction. 

Ben bent and took. Jango’s rule, Jango’s breath, Jango’s love.

Jango stands at his side. He watches: for weakness, for enemies. From beneath his visored helm, Jango watches with all of the keen-eyed wariness of a Mandalorian trained to fight before they could run. He watches for enemies, because he pledged to serve the Mand’alor. He watches for weakness, because Mandalorians abhore weakness, and Jango will not stand to have them ruled by one who is weak.

But Ben proved his strength when he pressed a kiss to Jango’s throat and whispered, “I challenge you, Mand’alor, for your rule has grown weak.” Ben proved his strength when he pressed Jango to the ground and held Darksaber aloft. Ben proves his strength every day, as he shows Jango his back and allows him to watch it. 

And when night falls, and the Mand’alor retires to his chambers, it is with his riduur, with the one he conquered and turned from jailer to protector.

Ben has integrated. He is Mandalorian. He is Mand’alor.

**Author's Note:**

> i could write obi-wan as jango's house-husband, or i could write JANGO as obi-wan's house-husband, and given the two options i pick the latter.
> 
> Margan once was like: "Where is the integration AU where Obi-Wan integrates and becomes Mand'alor" and i said something like: "MARGAN, STOP PUTTING IDEAS ONTO MY LIST."
> 
> Anyways Obi-Wan's goodness is tied to his jedi culture and no this is not up for debate. :)
> 
> \--
> 
> here's how you can find me.
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1338703042703585282)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
